thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
ImmortalHD
Aleks "ImmortalHD" Marchant is a friend of the Creatures. Immortal calls his subscribers Nobs, but also recognizes them as Homies because of his close connections with Sly, his best friend. ImmortalHD is also the newest band member of Stuck in Your Radio, Sly's band, and plays the bass. Aleks also plays a lot with Kevin, Seamus, Nova, and Sp00n. History Aleks lived in Russia until about the age of 8, then he moved to the United States. His first language is actually Russian, but he told his viewers during a live stream that he actually lost his accent after living in the States for so long, but he never lost his love for vodka. He then went to college taking graphic design, where he discovered, much like Sly, it just wasn't "his thingy" and so he dropped out. By then, he already had a pretty successful channel going. Immortal began making YouTube videos when Minecraft machinimas got popular, and he thought that he could do it too. Other videos branched off from there. A few years ago, Immortal was hacked. The hacker deleted most of his subscribers, which led to Immortal deleting them all and "start over". To help support Immortal, Sly made a video asking his subscribers (his Homies) to check out Immortal's channel. Immortal has been featured in several series with Sly such as Sly Breaks Friends, Wifey Craft with Rachel and Mitty, and The Last Update and The Survival Games with Seamus. His current channel is called ImmortalHDfilms. Aleks makes a miniature series where he showcases small internet games in 30 seconds. E.g. "QWOP in 30 Seconds" These videos are filled with Immortal's heartfelt rage, which fans describe as Nova-ish due to James' rage videos. There is a similar feature in which Sniper Ghost Warrior, who "lives" in Immortal's house, plays various games like Facade and Happy Wheels. Immortal makes "Minecraft tutorials" in which he teaches viewers about the lesser known features of Minecraft, such as how to make Dirtmen (which recently got made into a mod) and warnings about trees. In March 2012, Immortal posted a teaser video entitled '3-32-12' of live-action footage including Immortal's Optimus Prime head falling to the ground. On that date, Immortal was kidnapped and taken into the woods by a masked home invader as he filmed a short update vlog. After he failed to escape the woods and subdue his kidnipper, Aleks was killed by a blow to the head. God agreed to bring him back to life on one condition: he would have to live as a human. Ever since Aleks played with UberHaxorNova and TomAnex'' ''through a recording session of Minecraft Daily, the trio have started playing multiple games together, including Minecraft, DayZ, Gmod, Draw My Thing, and others. Aleks currently lives in Colorado with SlyFoxHound near the Creature House, allowing him to make more in-person appearances with the Creatures. The two often make update videos together and do Playing Games on Sly's channel. Aleks is also on the Machinma Series, "Sanity Not Included", as one of the main characters in the animated segment of the videos, replacing Lyle. His first appearance was when the show kickstarted Season 4 on April 28.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2LC3_cEt8q0 Current Games *Mission-Craft Ft. TomAnex, JakeyBabs, Ze Royal Viking, Chilled Chaos, Utorak & MichaelBahhh *Road to S130 - Halo 4 *Harvest Moon *Sim City *Dark Souls Ft. SSoHPKC *BattleBlock Theatre Ft. UberHaxorNova *Garry's Mod: Jailbreak Ft. TomAnex & UberHaxorNova *Trouble In Terrorist Town Ft. UberHaxorNova *Nemesis' Vengance Ft. Utorak & UberHaxorNova Quotes & Sayings *"I don't get it" (Usually used when playing with Sly) *"Buy my shirts" *"Dr. Dre Beats responsable by Dr. Dre" (trolling Nova with his Dr. Dre Beats in Battleblock Theatre) *"Nobs 4 Lyf" *"Is it dog?" (Draw My Thing) *"What's a ________?" *"You're an ass...for real." *"...Whut?" *"WOW!" (usually said when someone/thing says/does something rude or stupid.) *"_______ 2012!" (in reference to the rapper Krispy Kreme) *"Shame." *"Hur hur hur." *"Seems legit..." *"It's whatever." (usually to Rachel in Wifey-Craft) *"Fuck it, yolo swag." *"Buy here often?" (used in Spooky-Craft) *"I built it...in Gamemode 1." *"Are you fucking kidding me?" *"Gooby pls." *"My ass!" *"Eat yogurt." *"Drink Pepsi Max." *"Subscribe to me please." *"I don't even know what that is." *"Do you have uh materials...Materials, please.. " (Said in a emotionless-sounding Russian accent.) *"Ye." (used in Mission-Craft) *"THE BALLS!!!!" (used in G-Mod: The Flood) *"Are you cookies? (used in Spooky-Craft) *"I don't get it." (Used with Sly's cheesy puns) *"I didn't say/do shit!" *"I wonder where my house is..." (Spooky-Craft) *"I'm a dog! Woof!" (Spooky-Craft) *"God Dammit!" (usually used in Wifey-Craft) *"Oh God!" *"I'm not even mad." *"You mad, bro?" *"Good news from Seamus!" (Last Update) *"I know two languages...so." (When he has no good comeback) *"Spooky-Craft every Saturday" *"FUCK YOU" *"Yo Dude" *"How do I ______" (Usually life, wood, or other improper grammar reference) *"I smoke meth and hail Satan." (Said as a joke in Borderlands 2) *"You fucker!" *"Get wrecked, you bad kids!" *"Smoke Meth, Hail Satan!" *"JAKE, HELP!!" (Mission-Craft) *"Buy my shirts." *"Enjoy the refreshing taste of Pepsi Max" *"Captain!" (Ultimate Chimaera Hunter) *"Dont touch my balls!" (Gmod - The Flood) *"YOU STUPID FUCK!" *"Yo! Wtf?" *"YOU HAVE SINNED" (In DayZ, using his voice changer) *"Stop or I'll sue you." *"Check the logs!" (Trouble in terrorist town) * "Take the vitamin water and shove it really far up your rectum" (Last Update) * "RDM!" (Trouble in Terrorist town) * "Please be reasonable" * Guys, guys stop please. (Castle Crashers) * "I've been trickered!" * "We do have a robbery in progress... I'm sure he's up to no good." * "Artyom!" (Trouble in Terrorist Town) * "I'm gonna' have to edit this part out." (When he does something unintentional and he notices or someone points it out.) * "FUCK BREAKFAST!" (Season 4 Premiere of Sanity Not Included) * "You cannot defeat the mighty Shazam!" (Injustice Gods Among Us) * "Stop shooting me!" (The Hidden) * "My name's Aleks, with a k. The k is silent." (Sanity Not Included) * "Kill them to death!" (Battleblocks Theatre) * "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE STEVEN!" (Minecraft Daily to SCMowns2) Trivia *Immortal had a guinea pig named Hank and tarantula named Spidarius, but Hank was given away when he moved to Colorado and Spidarius passed away. *Immortal has made trolling guides about League of Legends under the alias 'Beta'. *Sly and Immortal both mention that Immortal is Russian. Incidentally, "Aleks" turned out to be a diminutive of Aleksandr. *According to Utorak, Immortal dropped out of college. He confirmed this on his Sims 3 series here, around the 17:52 mark. *Kootra constantly jokes that he "hates" Immortal. He explained this in his recent Q&A *He is a Virgo (his birthday is September 1st, confirmed on his twitter). *His favorite color is red. *He had tags in every video that were vaguely relevant to it and told a funny little story, until YouTube made tags private on August 16, 2012. *He knows two languages, them being Russian and English. *He can impersonate Seamus and Sly almost perfectly and believes that he should go on American Idol. *He moved to Colorado on the 1st of March. It was rumored he was going to live in the The Creature House, and because of this, there is a rumor that he may be joining the Creatures. However, he moved into Sly's apartment. *His girlfriend is Tiffany Kudrikow or xxfluffypunkxx. *Immortal has an alter ego named "Sniper Ghost Warrior" which he adopted from the video game, and uses in several videos with a deep voice resembling Batman's. *The "HD" actually means Hot Dog, according to Kevin noted here. *His middle name is Vitaly. *Aleks has been chosen by Dex to be the new guy on the Machinima series, "Sanity Not Included" replacing the character played by Lyle McDouchebag, who left the show. *Lately, he's been seen rather often with the Creatures like visting them in Colorado, being in their Easter special, and even being included in an episode of Creature Talk, as well as appearing in the Creature Hub 500k subs special, The Creature Minecraft War, and several other videos. Because of this, fans are starting to either think that he is going to become part of the group, or that he should be. *It is well known running gag to the fans of Immortal and SSoHPKC (Seamus) during the first episode of the dual commentary, Dark Souls series, that Immortal murdered Oscar out of pure reaction. The comments in nearly every episode refrence to Immortal killing Oscar. *According to his former band, 7 Birches, Aleks' full name is "Aleksandr Vitaly." This is shown in the song called "Yet to Show" where Aleks sings for the majority of the song. *In one of SkyDoesMinecraft's Mod Reviews (Doggy Talents), a squid says one of Immortal's lines, "I'M A DOG! WOOF! WOOF WOOF!" Gallery E0e0862c7ec64afaf3cbfcb066046089c9c0c3df_full.jpg|ImmortalHD's Nobface tumblr_m1szs3QxS81r8sj0xo1_500.png|He reveals his face in "Immortal HD Gets Kidnapped!" 51a290f2850c11e181bd12313817987b_7.jpg|Aleks & PuppyChef e7a0facc850111e181bd12313817987b_7.jpg|Aleks playing the bass Ap-3RuECMAE-5BW.jpg large.jpg|Aleks at Pax (On the far right) 64bfec6c808811e1b10e123138105d6b_7.jpg|Sly & Aleks Immortal, Nova, and Kevinnnn.jpg|Aleks, James, and Kevin (in between Aleks and James) at Pax East 2013 Links Category:Critters and Friends